


Pokemon: Blush of the Dawn

by Plinycapybara



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mashup, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kouka Region may be getting its own Pokemon League, but more often than not it can be a double-edged sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon: Blush of the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own AnY or Pokemon. 
> 
> Now, note that this is a Pokemon AU and since the Pokemon world is set in a close-to-futuristic world with technology that surpasses ours.

[fades inward to show IK-SOO in lab coat standing alone.] 

IK-SOO: Hello, there. My name’s Professor Ik-Soo. Welcome to the world of Pokemon. [releases Eevee from Pokeball]. This is what we call a POKEMON. Together, people and POKEMON in the KOUKA region have formed unshakeable bonds. Some battle alongside their Pokemon, some work with them to heal the wounded, and some enter them in CONTESTS. Enough about me, though–tell me about yourself. Are you boy or a girl? 

BOY OPTION: Hak 

GIRL OPTION: Yona

IK-SOO: So you’re a [girl / boy]? That’s wonderful. Please, could you tell me your name? [type in name] Now, your childhood friend who doesn’t live far from you…ah, if only my memory weren’t so fuzzy…what was his name again? 

RIVAL: Soo-Won, but you can enter in a nickname 

IK-SOO: [Soo-Won’s nickname], was it? [yes / no] Ah, [Soo-Won’s nickname]! You should head to my lab. My assistant Yoon will be waiting for you! 

—

[PLAYER’S BEDROOM. When PLAYER goes DOWNSTAIRS, they are greeted by SOO-WON’s sprite who is watching the TV]

SOO-WON: Ah, [player]! Glad to see you’re up in time! There’s supposed to be a huge announcement about the Pokemon League! [PLAYER goes next to SOO-WON, who then has an exclaimation point in shock]. In the KOUKA region…? This…[shakes head] No, I must be hearing things. 

TV: Plans to establish a POKEMON LEAGUE in KOUKA are underway. However, suitable GYM LEADERS and ELITE FOUR members are still to be decided and left up to much speculation. We’ll have experts like LANCE and managers of the PWT on the subject later tonight. Back to you, ALEXA with Castform Weather report! 

SOO-WON: A Pokemon League here in our very own region…the very thought excites me like a fragrant cup of tea…[question mark] You say that Professor Ik-Soo is waiting for us at the lab? Very well then. [exits the PLAYER’S HOUSE] 

[PLAYER exits the house. The house next to the PLAYER’S HOUSE is SOO-WON’S house. When you enter it, YU-HON is also watching the report with his wife YONG-HI.] 

YU-HON: It’s about time we got a league in this region! I swear I’d come back as a zombie if they put one in place after I died– [exclamation point and then turn] You’re [player’s name], Soo-Won’s friend? I’m afraid he’s already headed off to the lab to see Ik-Soo and his assistant. [YONG-HI approaches you]

YONG-HI: Oh, but if you’re going on a journey with Soo-Won, as his mother, I want him to be as safe as possible. Take this. [obtained TOWN MAP. Player puts TOWN MAP in KEY ITEMS POCKET]. 

[PLAYER exits and goes to the lab, the building SOUTHEAST of the PLAYER’S home. In the lab, the player is greeted by YOON, who is talking to SOO-WON. YOON’S AUDINO stands as it watches the argument.]

YOON: I’m telling you, I’m an assistant, so I’m not allowed to give out starters! 

SOO-WON: Then what was the point in us coming here to the lab, then? 

YOON: I am allowed to give out the POKEDEX, but that’s about it. IK-SOO’s out in the field right now, but without a Pokemon it’s too dangerous for you to go out there by yourself. 

SOO-WON: Don’t treat me like a child! 

YOON: I won’t if you stop acting like one. [question mark] Oh, you’re [player]. IK-SOO’s been out for a while and knowing him he’s probably gotten himself into some trouble. AUDINO, why don’t you go out with [player] to find him? 

[PLAYER received AUDINO] 

YOON: IK-SOO SHOULD be somewhere on Route 1. Why don’t you head out now while I babysit this idiot? 

[PLAYER LEAVES and heads out to Route 1, which is west of the town.] 

IK-SOO: PL-PLEASE DON’T TAKE MY BAG! I NEED THOSE POKEMON TO GIVE TO THE NEW TRAINERS! 

[PLAYER approaches to see IK-SOO being confronted by a lone BANDIT.] 

IK-SOO: Y-you…help…please? 

BANDIT: So you’re having a little kid protect you? This’ll be a piece of cake. [Bandit has a lv 5 Noibat that knows Tackle and Screech. The AUDINO is lv 7 and knows Pound, Misty Terrain and Play Nice]. 

[AFTER BANDIT is defeated] 

BANDIT: Heh, yer not bad, kid. Guess yeh won for tah’day. I’ll be back, though. [leaves. Fades out.] 

IK-SOO: Phew. Thank you so much, [player]. I’m exhausted…let’s go back to lab. [fades out] 

[POKEMON LAB] 

IK-SOO: Seeing as [player] was the one who showed such great skill, I’ll let you pick first. 

Starters: [ Fennekin / Piplup / Snivy ] 

IK-SOO: Ah, [Fennekin / Piplup / Snivy]? A wonderful choice! Soo-won, you’re next. Which starter will you choose?

SOO-WON: Certainly. [SOO-WON chooses the starter with the type advantage over the PLAYER] 

YOON: Oh, [player], before you head out. I gave Soo-Won one while you were out beating up that bandit. Here’s a Pokedex. [PLAYER received a POKEDEX]. It records all of the Pokemon that you catch and encounter on your journey. Make sure to check back with us anytime and we’ll see how your progress is on understanding the vast world that we live in. 

[PLAYER EXITS and heads to ROUTE 1] 

SOO-WON: Beyond that lies endless possibilities to become stronger, to lead the kingdom into glory…[player], now that we both have Pokemon, may we treat ourselves to a battle before we step forward on our journey? 

[SOO-WON has a lv 5 Fennekin (moveset: Ember, Scratch, and Tail Whip) if the player chose Snivy, a lv 5 Piplup (moveset: Pound and Growl) if the chose Fennekin, or a Snivy (moveset: Tackle and Leer) if the player chose Piplup.] 

[AFTER PLAYER BEATS SOO-WON] 

SOO-WON: I’ll just have to continue to get stronger and stronger, then one day, I won’t just become Champion, I’ll rule this region as well. It needs a good King, you know. Say, [player], what ideals shall you strive for? [SOO-WON leaves and PLAYER can proceed to Route 1]. 

[ROUTE 1 contains the following Pokemon: Audino, Lv 2-5, Lilipup, Lv 3-6, Skitty, 4-6, Ralts, lv 2-4. It has two NPCs, a LASS and a YOUNGSTER.] 

LASS NPC: If you want to increase your chances of capturing a Pokemon, try to lower its HP or give it a status condition like sleep or paralysis. 

YOUNGSTER NPC: I keep trying to drink milk so that I won’t get lost in this tall grass. I keep being afraid that wild Pokemon will jump on me when I’m not looking…


End file.
